In The Sunlight
by AdorableChibi09
Summary: What happens when a friend from the past comes back to Haunt the Niwa and Hikari family? Well, you'll just have to read to find out. KradSatoshixOC DarkDaisukexRikuRisa pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**In the Sunlight**

By: AdorableChibi09

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it.. I know I should finish Inuyasha and Fruits Basket, but I'm actually working fast with this one!**_

**__** Ch1. HUMOROUS ENCOUNTER**__**

"Riku!" Risa was running down the hall trying to catch up with her twin "Riku! Wait up!" Risa was running out of breath. "Riku! Would you just stop for one second? I'm not athletic like you!" Risa was getting annoyed.

Riku looked back to her sister and yelled "Sorry! I have to go help Satoshi with something!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about!" Risa yelled exasperated. Riku stopped. "Finally." Risa stopped trying to catch her breath.

"What about Satoshi?" Riku asked. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"No." Risa shook her head. "You know how he lives alone, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, he's got someone living with him now!" Risa said.

Riku's eyes widen. "Really? Who?" Riku asked suddenly interested.

"I don't know. But they say that whoever it is, is like a top secret agent or something! They know all sorts of martial arts, they're gothic, they're really strong, and it's been said that the person's a she, but no one is entirely sure."

"Wow." Riku said. "Well, I got to go help Satoshi with the play scenes!" Riku went back to her cheery mood and runs off.

"That's it!" Risa yelled after her. Riku rounded the corner laughing, she loved to do that to her sister. Riku stopped at the door to the theatre room to catch her breath when Satoshi opened the door.

"Oh hello, Riku. I didn't think you were going to show." Satoshi greeted.

"Sorry, my practice ran a little late and Risa just HAD to stop and talk to me."

"It's alright. I understand." Satoshi said. "Well come on in and there's someone I want you to meet."

"Okay." Riku walked in behind Satoshi to see that no one was in the room. "There's no one here."

"Oh, they stepped out for a bit. I'm sorry I wasn't specific about it." Satoshi apologized.

"That's alright." Riku said. "So how much more do we need to get done before the play auditions?"

"We just need to get the costume design ready then fit the person who's playing the part." He answered.

"I'll go and get the sketch books and you can get the drawing and coloring pencils." Riku said getting up to go get the items. Riku came back and opened the pages to the last drawings they made. Riku looked at Satoshi's drawing. It was of a castle surrounded by a lush forest, the castle was tall and made of stone. It had three towers and in the tallest one it was just barely visible, but you could see the figure of a girl in the window. The drawing was in black and white sketching pencils, so you couldn't tell anything else about her. Riku was so caught up in the drawing that she didn't realize Satoshi was watching her.

"Does it interest you?" Satoshi asked Riku.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop, but I just couldn't help looking at your drawing." Riku apologized.

"It's not my drawing. In fact, I think you grabbed the wrong book." Satoshi said.

"Oh, well then, who drew it?" Riku asked.

"I did." A voice behind them answered. Riku whirled around to see a tall girl with long, chest-length blonde hair that had an inch of pink at the ends she was dressed in a black kimono with white roses on it, and she had dark blue eyes. "You like it that much?"

Riku couldn't help but nod and say, "Yes, I do. It's quite beautiful. Although I wish I could tell who the girl in the picture was."

"Well, I'm saving that for another drawing." The girls laughed.

"What is your name?" Riku asked.

"My name?" The girl asked. "It's… Bronwen. What's yours?"

"Riku. So you must be the new girl everyone's talking about!" Riku exclaimed. "Well, welcome to Azumano Jr. High!"

"Thank you." Bronwen said. "You're the first person who hasn't asked if I'm gothic."

"Well, maybe if you weren't too busy playing mind games with them, they might actually believe you." Satoshi said.

"So that's why they look at me weird in the halls?"

"Actually, I think it's your outfit." Riku said. "It's so beautiful and yet depressing with the white roses and the black background."

Bronwen looked down at her outfit and laughed, "Yeah it does look like I'm going to a funeral, huh? But I really like this design and I made this kimono myself in America."

"You're from America?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, but I had to move here due to family issues."

"Family issues?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. My twin died a while ago. And my parents made me move here to Japan." Bronwen said.

"What was your twin's name?" Riku asked.

"Lakyle." Bronwen answered. "She looks just like me except she has white hair with green at the end."

"You know, I have a twin too and I can't imagine what I would do if I lost her she's…" Riku was at a loss for words.

"Your counterpart, your other half, the yin to your yang, your reflection, your second self?" Bronwen threw out some phrases and smiled.

"Uh… is there an all of the above choice?" Riku said and the girls laughed.

"Well, now that you two have gotten acquainted, what say you to sketching some costume designs?" Satoshi asked. "They are due tomorrow morning at the beginning of class."

"I'm finished with my costume design suggestions. They're all in that book right after the picture that Riku loves so much." Bronwen said while she stretched. Satoshi picked up the book and started flipping through it.

"You're in theatre?" Riku asked.

"Yes. We're doing Cinderella for a play, right?" Bronwen looked at Riku and Satoshi to tell her she was right.

"Yes, I'm guessing you asked the teacher to do this?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes, I did. AND I'm auditioning as the part of evil step mother or Cinderella. I even have beautiful ball gown designs, if I do say so myself." Bronwen answered.

"My, you take pride in your drawings, don't you?" Riku asked.

"Yeah!" Bronwen asked then frowned. "Is that bad?"

"No, a little bragging never hurt anyone. Just look at Takeshi."

"You mean the overconfident jerk I met in the hall? I'm like him!" Bronwen's eyes started bulging. "God! Okay, from now on I'll lay off of the art bragging!" Bronwen said.

"That's good. I don't think the school wants a second version of Takeshi." Satoshi joked which made the girls laugh. "These sketches really are something though. I think we should use them for the play. You can help make these though right? If you get one of the parts you want." Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, and I think the people playing the mice are going to be pleased." Bronwen smiled. "Hey! Have y'all heard about the Phantom Thief Dark?"

"Oh, yeah. Risa's in LOVE with the guy!" Riku said exasperated.

"Risa's your twin?" Riku nodded. "And you… hate… the Phantom Thief?" Bronwen drew it out.

"YES!"

"Uhhh, why?"

"Because he's a womanizer!" Bronwen raised an eyebrow "What?"

"How would you know? The only reason you would have is that…" Her voice trailed off. "Never mind. I'm not going to talk about it in front of Satoshi. Men don't like hearing about womanly things." Bronwen said. "Anyway, where is he supposed to be hitting tonight?"

"The Fina Kuri Museum… How do **you **know about Dark?" Riku answered.

"I read the International section in the newspaper." Bronwen stated.

"Well, I'm going to step out for a bit. I'll be back in five minutes." Satoshi said.

"Okay." Bronwen turned to Riku. "So did y'all kiss or what?"

"Bronwen!"

"What? I just wanted to know… Did you?" Bronwen nudged Riku.

"Yes. But it was sort of forced." Riku admitted.

"Ooh! Wait till I tell Risa!" Bronwen teased. "You know I'm just joking. Well, I have to go home. I'll se you in class tomorrow, friend?" Bronwen asked.

"You got it, buddy!" Riku said. "Where do you live anyway?"

Bronwen smiled "You haven't figured it out by now?" Bronwen laughed. "Ask Satoshi when he comes back in, he knows." With that Bronwen left. Riku started looking through Bronwen's journal again. She was looking at the same picture she had earlier and saw a title…

_Home of Homes_ it was called. Satoshi walked in while she was gazing at the castle's detail.

"Where did Bronwen-san go?" Satoshi asked.

"She went home."

"Oh, okay then."

"Hiwatari?"

"Yes?" Satoshi answered.

"Where **does **Bronwen-san live?" Riku asked.

Satoshi was silent for a while. "She lives with me."

Riku was silent. "She does?"

"Yes. Did she not tell you?"

"No she didn't."

"Well, since we're finished up here and it's almost time for dinner I'm going to head home." Satoshi said. "Hopefully I won't have to order take-out any more."

Two hours later at the Fina Kuri Museum:

Satoshi stood at the entrance to the doors and waited for something to go wrong so he could race inside. So no one would see him he hid in the shadows.

_Is everything according to plan, Master Satoshi?_

**Yes Krad, just as we planned.**

_And when is Dark scheduled to arrive?_

**At nine o' clock p.m.**

_What time is it now?_

**Two minutes till.**

_Perfect. I suggest you go ahead and walk in Master Satoshi. Incase he arrives early._

**Very well. **

With that, Satoshi walked through the doors to the museum and disappeared out of sight.

Not far off in a high oak tree sat a strange figure with wings and a motive to go into the museum and see how their plan would work.

_Ready?_

**Always.**

The winged being descended into the sky and flew to the back door.

Dark gracefully landed on the roof of the building.

_Why do the even bother showing up?_

**Don't get cocky now, Dark! Krad could be just waiting for you to slip up. I don't think mom would like to see us dead.**

_Just sit back and relax Dai. I've got everything covered._

Dark slipped into the ventilation system and handed over control to Daisuke who crawled quietly to the destination…the exhibit with the Tri-gem Crane statue. Daisuke leapt quietly out of the ventilation system and gave control to Dark. Dark began walking to the statue, but he stopped when he heard running footsteps coming his way. He retreated into the shadows prepared to fight if need be. Suddenly the running stops and he hears no more noise.

**Something's up.**

_What was your first clue?_

**Hey!**

_Shut up! I need to think Daisuke._

Dark held his breath and waited, then stepped out into the moonlight then heard a very familiar voice.

"Dark, we meet again." Satoshi said.

"Hiwatari. I thought you wouldn't be showing yourself tonight."

"Well…" Satoshi turned into Krad. "You thought wrong."

"Do we need any introductions?" Dark asked.

"None, now let's fight!" Krad charged Dark.

Meanwhile during the entire ruckus, the other winged being from earlier snuck over to the Crane. They see Dark and Krad ram each other into walls while they grab the Crane.

**Damn, we need popcorn to watch this fight! Just like stuff you see in Anime!**

_Do calm down. Although I am surprised the cops out there haven't heard this noise. What are they, half dead?_

**Don't know, but you might want to look out. The blonde dude's got an energy ball pointed above you.**

_Thank you._

The figure leapt stealthily out of the way and hid in the shadows to watch the fight. They see that the men yell at each other as to whose fault it was that broke the artifact.

**Men are so stupid.**

_Master!_

**What they are. Just look at them… Do you think we should show ourselves now?**

_Yeah. Now's as good a time as any._

**Give 'em Hell Twyla!**

_Sure thing._

"Hey idiots!" Dark and Krad hear below them. They look down to see a winged woman with pink, chest-length hair, dark magenta wings, auburn eyes, was wearing a white and light maroon haori, and was holding the Crane.

"Who the hell are you?" Krad asked.

"Gee, that's a surefire way to greet a lady." Twyla said.

"Hello, there! What on earth would be the name of a woman with such beauty that her eyes penetrate the soul of any man and steal his heart?" Dark asked.

**You womanizer!**

_Cool it, Dai._

"Aww, that was just too sweet." Twyla said.

**Twyla!**

_Oh right._

"Now then, Mr. Dark. My name is Twyla." Twyla turned to Krad. "What may I ask, is your name?" Twyla smiled mockingly at him.

"It's Krad and it would be most helpful if you gave me the Crane. I need it."

"Really? Your fantasies dude." That earned a chuckle from Dark.

**Alright, Twyla!**

"You said to give the guys Hell." Twyla said out loud. "Uh, my Master did that is." Twyla smiled. "Didn't mean to talk out loud."

**Idiot.**

_Hey!_

"Right." Dark said.

"Do you have a death wish?" Krad glared at her.

"I'd like to see you try and kill me."

"What makes it so funny to you?" Krad asked.

"DO." Twyla released a sound wave so huge; it knocked Dark and Krad back. "Is that enough reason?"

"I don't care. I just want that Crane back in it's place." Krad was past annoyed.

Twyla stopped to listen closely which caught Dark's and Krad's attention. They heard alarms start to go off. Krad looked back to see that Twyla was gone and he cursed to himself.

"Next time, Dark. Hopefully that woman won't be there." With that Krad ran into the darkness and disappeared.

"I wouldn't count on it." Dark mumbled climbing back into the air vent. When Daisuke got home safely he walked into the house, he found his mother Emiko anxious about if he obtained the artifact or not.

"Sorry, Mom. Some woman was there and she really messed things up for both Satoshi and me." Just as he said that there was a knock at the door. He answered it and found the Crane on his doorstep with a note attached. It said:

**_It goes to the sweet guy this time._**

_**-Twyla**_

Daisuke looked at his mom who smiled. "What is it Mom?"

"I'll tell you later sweetie!"

With Bronwen…

_That was a fun night.Wasn't it, Bronwen?_

**Yes. Especially Krad's face when you made that fantasy remark.**

Satoshi walked into the apartment and saw Bronwen on the couch smiling at him.

"Welcome home. There's some warm ramen on the stove, if you want some." Bronwen said.

"Thank you." Satoshi said and walked over to the stove and started piling ramen in his bowl.

_I'll kill that Twyla woman if I ever see her interfering with my plans again._

**Krad, I'm too tired for this. But I can tell that there's a reason you spared her life tonight, otherwise she would be dead on the floor of that museum for calling you an idiot.**

_No woman has ever dared to question my motives or actions. She will perish._

Satoshi sighed.

_I hope we see that Krad guy again. He was pretty cute… He was cuter than Dark._

**We'll see Twyla. We'll see. I would enjoy that as well, especially if Dark is going to distract him again.**

Bronwen laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Just something I heard on the radio while you were gone."

"Would I think it's funny?"

"It's one of those had to be there things." Bronwen said. "You wouldn't get it. Sorry."

Satoshi sat by her on the couch and started eating.

"Satoshi?" Satoshi turned to her. "Would you mind if I came with you next time you went to go capture Dark?"

Satoshi seemed to be contemplating it. "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Great." With that Bronwen got up to go change for bed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Author's Note: Did you think it was good? It's going to get crazier in the next chapter! Please review... and don't tell anyone who might be mad that I'm doing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Sunlight**

By: AdorableChibi09

**_CH. 2. MORE INTRODUCTIONS:_**

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! I updated... Yay! Sorry it's taken so long, but I've had some stupid plant drying project I've had to do... Really pointless... ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Bronwen woke up the next morning to Satoshi waking her up by nudging her awake. "Two more minutes, Lakyle." Bronwen said before she got up depressed looking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that."

"It's almost time for school. I assume you don't want to miss it?" Satoshi asked.

"No. I'll get up." Bronwen said.

"If you don't mind me asking… How did Lakyle die?" Satoshi surprised her with that one… she honestly thought Riku would ask that.

"Well…" Bronwen prepared herself. "She was caught in a drive by shooting and the next thing I know is that she's in the hospital. I never felt normal after she passed away. I still don't."

"Hmm." Was all Satoshi said before he got up and walked out of the room.

"Why was he so curious all of a sudden? He didn't take an interest in it yesterday." Bronwen said to herself while putting her hair in a ponytail and trying to get dressed at the same time… She figured out, it's not as easy as she thought it was.

She came out ten minutes later and walked with Satoshi out the door up to Azumano Jr. High. Eating apples and bananas while drinking juice.

"There are three servings of fruit down." Bronwen said throwing away her juice carton at the doors.

"Bronwen!" Bronwen looked up to see Riku waving from her spot on the bench next to Risa. She could tell because she was identically looking to Riku.

"Hey, Riku." Bronwen walked over to the twins and sat down on the bench.

"So you're Bronwen." Risa said. "From what Riku tells me, you're a great artist."

"Well, that's purely opinion." Bronwen said. "It really depends on taste how you look at things."

"I guess that's true. I also learned you were auditioning for the play Cinderella. I am too." Risa stated.

"Really? What role?" Bronwen asked interested.

"The step mother and Cinderella."

"What if you make both parts?" Bronwen asked.

"Huh?"

"If you make both parts you'll have to make a choice of who you want to actually play… So what role are you really auditioning for?" Bronwen even looked confused as she said it.

"I guess I want the evil step mother." Risa said.

"Then I'll go for Cinderella." Bronwen said. "Although it would have been fun for some friendly competition-" Bronwen began before someone with red spiky hair interrupted.

"Good morning Riku! Good morning Risa!" Daisuke greeted.

"Good morning Daisuke, how are you today?" Risa asked.

"Oh, I'm very tired." Daisuke said. "Are you the new girl?" Daisuke asked acknowledging Bronwen.

"Yes, I am." Bronwen said. "And an American to boot!"

"Well, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other in class." Daisuke said smiling.

"Just not in Gym." Bronwen corrected. "Well, I don't want to waste anymore time, I still need to look around the school."

"We'll see you later!" Riku said. Bronwen walked off leaving the twins and Daisuke to talk amongst themselves.

"Gee, she's just a barrel of fun!" Risa said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with her?" Riku asked.

"She was just… just… just so nerve racking! She even had the audacity to make remarks about her American heritage and didn't even wear her uniform to school today!" Risa complained. "She's not a very good person someone should look up to. She's probably the reason they got bombed in the first place!" (Referring to 9-11-01).

"Risa!" Riku scolded. "You're just jealous because she's a theatre rival and I talked about her last night because she is the one that's living with Satoshi!"

"W-Well, I'll be seeing you two in class this morning. Talk to you later!" Daisuke left feeling very uneasy.

**First Period:**

"Class, I would like to introduce a new student to the class so please be courteous to our new American friend, Bronwen Skye." The teacher introduced to the class.

"Yo!" Bronwen said. "I hate awkward moments so I'll break the ice by saying that I'm not a rebel and I'm sorry if it offends you that I'm not wearing my uniform, but I didn't get it in the mail yet and I don't know when it's going to come in… So can you please stop looking at me like that?" Bronwen says nervously. 'This is going to be a looong day.' Bronwen thought to herself.

**After lunch in Theater class:**

"Now that we've introduced our new guest…" The sensei paused. "Now we can get into the auditions!" She said very excitedly.

"Yes!" Bronwen mumbled excitedly making some of the students around her chuckle. "Heh. Heh. Sorry."

"Is there something you would like to discuss with the class, Miss Bronwen?"

"No sensei." Bronwen apologized.

"Now then, I would like the ladies who are auditioning to stand up." Of course all of the girls stood up.

"The ladies that are auditioning for the evil step-mother go to the door. The ones for either of the evil stepsisters stand by the window. Fairy Godmother's go to my desk-Don't touch the papers! And finally I would like Cinderella's to go to the closet right over there." Once the ladies were separated the men got in their wanted parts… However, Satoshi was forced to audition for the part of Prince Charming since all he wanted to do was backstage and the sensei would have none of it.

" Now then I would like to know who all in these groups can sing." The teacher immediately cut the people who couldn't sing.

Bronwen turned to a girl who was beside her and asked, "Did you know that Daisuke and Satoshi could sing?" The girl looked at her as the sensei was going through the guys.

"No, but we both heard it for ourselves, didn't we?" The girl whispers back.

Bronwen nodded and waited until it was the girls that were being analyzed to start worrying. The girls who were hoping to play the evil stepmother were lucky… they didn't have to sing! Bronwen wrung her hands in anticipation. Apparently Satoshi was watching her and when she looked at him he just stared at her, which kind of caught her attention long enough for her to stop fidgeting.

"Skye, is there a problem?"

"No ma'am."

"Then please come up here and sing."

"Yes ma'am." Bronwen walked up to the miniature stage that was in the back of the room.

"You have a choice of three songs… Dearest, Princess Why Do You Cry, or Yura Yura."

"I guess I will sing Yura Yura, Sensei." Bronwen bowed respectfully.

"Very well, I'll give you five minutes to look over it and then I will begin playing the music." Sensei said.

"Okay." Bronwen studied everything on the paper and was pretty focused on the music when the teacher called her name to sing.

The music began and she waited until she was supposed to come in and sang:

_**Awai sora ga utsushita  
Omoi ga kezu me ni tonde kita houseki **_

Hokori kabutta mama no zutto nemutteta kokoro ga madarete yuku  
Kemuri no naka sagashimotometa koi no ANTENA  
Negai komete kumorizora o tsukinukete Hikari o sashita

Daremo shiru koto no nai aoi hoshi o Yura yura oyoideku

Kedaku mo habataku tori no you ni  
Jiyuu sae mote asobu gurai no kiseki

Jareru ka no you ni warau kimi no manazashi ni tokimeki o oboeta yo  
Kimi ni deaeta koto wa heibonna boku no nani yori mo mirai de  
Kusatte ita nurui kisetsu ni yokotawari  
Sabotte ita ukemi darake no seikatsu já Nani mo kawaranai

Daremo shiru koto no nai aoi hoshi o  
Yura yura oyoideku

Kono omoi itoshii kimi no moto e  
Toumeina boku ni umarekawaru kiseki

Kemuri no naka sagashimotometa koi no ANTENA  
Negai komete kumorizora o tsukinukete Hikari o sashita

Sore demo kitto,  
Fuan ya kanashimi o kesayashinai keredo...

Semayoi nagara mo aoi hoshi o Yura yura oyoideku  
Kedaku mo habataku tori no you ni  
Jiyuu sae mote asobu gurai no kiseki.

"Thank you Skye. You may step down now." The sensei said.

"Thank ma'am." Bronwen breathed in a sigh of relief. Honestly, she could've sworn she saw her own hands shaking her nerves were so bad. The rest of the class period was taken up by song analyses. Thank goodness that was her last class that day. Now she had to go home and worry about her geometry homework… and Pythagorean theorem wasn't very hard to understand. Triangles were easy to her! When she got home, she found Satoshi already there doing his homework.

"I'm going to beat you home tomorrow." Bronwen vowed jokingly.

"…"

"Fine, don't accept my challenge." Bronwen huffed. "And I never knew you sang, although I am sorry you were forced to audition for the part of Prince Charming."

"Don't you have homework?" Satoshi asked obviously wanting to do his homework.

"Yeah, but I only have one more problem left." Bronwen set her things down by the door next to her shoes.

"Dark is going to strike again tomorrow night. Do you still want to come?"

"Of course, and I promise you I won't be in the ay either. In fact, you won't even know I'm there." Bronwen reasoned. "Now I'm going to start some dinner if I can find something that can be cooked besides ramen." Bronwen began raiding the fridge and found some rice that she could put in a rice cooker, beef, soba noodles, and that was about all she had to choose from. "Who the heck buys your food?" Bronwen asked.

"My father." Satoshi answered.

"Oh." Bronwen said. "Well, you better not complain about what I'm making or next time you can cook something that isn't Ramen and doesn't go in the microwave." Bronwen said.

"I never said I was going to complain."

"But that's because you didn't get a chance to!" Bronwen defended.

**With Daisuke:**

"So mom, why were you smiling last night?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, honey, you know the purpose why you and Krad are here right?" Emiko smiled when she saw Daisuke nod. "Well, Twyla is another one of their kind, but she exists to keep them in line and to maintain some order of peace."

"Okay, I get it now." Daisuke said.

"There's more sweetie." Emiko said. "Well, Riku and Risa are the holy maidens, right?"

"Yeah, does Twyla have a person she's supposed to love?"

"Nope. Women are independent beings, but the transformation works just the same way. Anyway, she also is a neutral power so that's where that note came from last night. She tries to balance the yin-yang part, if you will, out." Emiko answered. "One of the Maidens will have some hostility towards her, but other than that she's perfectly like you and Satoshi."

Daisuke tried to process all of this and very soon understood it all. "So will we know who it is when we see her or do we have to figure it out for ourselves?" Daisuke was curious.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Emiko smiled at her son and walked off.

Daisuke was thinking it over until he thought of something then yelled out. "Hey, what did you mean by the woman comment!"

"It has to do with Twyla, Daisuke. When you figure it out… it might be best to protect her."

Daisuke walked up to his room and thought about things.

**I don't get it Dark. Maybe you could help me find who Twyla's host is. It'd be better to know if she went to my school or not. **Daisuke sighed.

_Don't worry about it Daisuke, she does._

**What! You knew who it was all along?**

_Yes… Oh come on, Daisuke! It's so obvious!_

**Tell me who it is?**

_Nope. I'll let you figure it out for yourself. Besides you might be faced with this again sometime. _

**Man! Not you too! Fine, I'll show you that I can see the obvious- if that's what you call it. **Daisuke plopped down onto his bed. **Everyone's acting so weird lately and you're no exception.**

_Just relax and it will all come to you sooner or later._

Daisuke sighed again. "That's just the question. Will it be sooner or later?"

**With Riku and Risa:**

"You did so great on your audition today, Risa!" Riku praised.

"You think so?" Risa asked. "I think you would make a very good Fairy God-mother, Riku. You just have that certain…" Risa couldn't find the right word for her sentence.

"…Profile?" Riku finished.

"Yeah that! But there are a few people who shouldn't even think of playing major roles." Risa stated.

"Like who?" Riku asked. "Oh, I know who you're talking about. Yes, Seahara (A/N: I think that's how you spell it.) shouldn't try being a mouse… he should be the king's assistant!" Riku said. "But it's his choice." Riku shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, him too. But no, I'm talking about Bronwen."

"Bronwen, but why? She has the blonde hair to play the part, while any one of us need wigs."

"That may be true, but just because we're producing an American fairytale doesn't mean that she can call rights to the lead role!" Risa said.

"Risa! You're jealous!" Riku exclaimed.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not! Just concerned about how she represents her country."

"You're jealous…" Riku said. "That's the only explanation. I really expected more maturity out of you." With that, Riku walked off to her room and left Risa to deal with her own flaws.

**Back with Bronwen and Satoshi:**

"So, Satoshi, my uniform is coming tomorrow right?" Bronwen asked putting up the dishes.

"Yes." He answered.

"It's not going to be a boy's uniform is it?"

"No." He answered in the same voice as last time. "I'm going to get in bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight! Sweet dreams!" Bronwen said. Satoshi walked into his room and closed the door. Bronwen walked into the living room and started cleaning. It was getting late but she just wasn't tired at the moment. She had only been here two days and it already had a guy's touch to it. Bronwen was piling books up on the shelves when she spotted her sketchbook. Oops… she must've accidentally taken it from school. Oh well, might as well do something productive, right? Before she knew what she was doing, she had grabbed her sketching pencils and opened the book to the next blank page. Bronwen just started dragging and etching on the paper until she knew exactly what it was that she wanted to draw. She was so rapt it her drawing during the night, that she hardly noticed the light of dawn slowly leaking through the windowpanes.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Please review and flames are welcome... just make them polite ones... please? Until next time... AdorableChibi09 out!**


	3. AN

**In the Sunlight**

By: AdorableChibi09

CH 3. URRG!

**Author's Note: Please enjoy this next chapter! I really spent a lot of time on it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel in any way.**

****

_Almost done. Just one more flower and it'll be perfect. _

"Finished!" Bronwen cheered hardly noticing the figure behind her.

"Your uniform is here." Satoshi said, which startled Bronwen so much… she jumped out of her seat and screeched.

"Oh. Oh, thank you, Satoshi." Bronwen said laughing. "You startled me."

"Here is your uniform." Satoshi handed Bronwen her uniform and she took it. Before she could make a fool of herself even more, she went to her room and changed.

"Next time, I'll just put the book away." Bronwen laughed to herself. A few minutes later, Bronwen walked out of her room in her Azumano outfit; a long (pleated) skirt with a matching top. (A/N: You should know what the uniforms look like… right?) Bronwen walked out of her room and saw Satoshi waiting for her at the table. At least he waited before he started eating… Bronwen sat down across from him and they began eating. "I'm uh, sorry… that I screamed this morning." Bronwen apologized. " I had no idea that I had stayed up so late."

Satoshi was silent… _Obviously not a morning person._

"Let's get to school." Satoshi walked out the door and Bronwen followed.

"It's such a great morning!" Bronwen stretched as she walked on the sidewalk. "I've never felt more refreshed!" Bronwen looked at Satoshi, "Hey, I'll race you to the train!" Bronwen looked at Satoshi hoping he'd take her challenge… he didn't. Bronwen gave up trying to get him cheerful. She would make him competitive if it was the last thing she'd do! "Or not… Are you feeling alright this morning?"

Satoshi looked up at her, "I'm feeling fine."

"Well, what's wrong?" Bronwen asked.

"Nothing…"

"You said you were feeling fine, not great, or good, or awesome!" Bronwen put her hands on her hips. "Something's eating at you. I can tell."

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." He looked away.

"That's fine, but one of these days I'm not going to stop at that." Bronwen reminded him. "We are roomies after all." Their train ride went silent and also when they were on their way to school when they got off of the train.

"Morning, Skye-san! Morning, Hiwatari-kun!" Riku and Risa greeted.

"Good morning, Harada sisters!" Bronwen said.

"Good morning." Satoshi said.

"What are you two so nervous about?" Bronwen asked.

"The play parts are going to be given today!" Risa said. "Or did you forget?"

"Me? Forget? … It's possible." Bronwen coughed.

Riku laughed, "Sometimes it's better to forget."

"It's pointless to worry about things like that." Satoshi interjected.

"Well, someone doesn't appreciate the art of theatre. Either that, or you're just so confident in yourself that you feel like you don't need to stress over it." Bronwen said as the bell rang. "Let's get to class… Where's Daisuke-kun?"

"He must be running late this morning." Risa answered as they walked up the steps.

"He does this sometimes. He sleeps in and then he has to run to school since he misses the train." Riku added.

"That sounds like something he'd do from what I saw of him yesterday." Bronwen nodded. "Onward to class!"

"Sometimes you Americans are so strange." Risa shook her head. They continued this small talk until the bell rang when they were in their classroom and Daisuke came running in late.

"Daisuke-kun, maybe next time we see this happen, we should give you an alarm clock." Bronwen laughed.

"Gomen nasai." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Men…" Bronwen trailed off. Suddenly, Saehara had come up beside her. "Oh, hello Takeshi, what can I do for you?" Bronwen smiled.

Takeshi held up a small bouquet of tulips and smiled sheepishly. "H-Hello, Bronwen-san. I h-have a question for y-you."

"Well, go on." Bronwen nodded. "I'm not going to stop you."

"Would you consider going out with me sometime?" He held the tulip bouquet up higher.

Bronwen was silent for a while, and then smiled. "I'll pick the time, you pick the place."

Takeshi looked up at her and smiled, and then he turned his back on her and said loudly to himself. "Yes! The Saehara charm worked! I knew it! No woman can resist my good looks and masculine voice!"

Bronwen laughed, "Those weren't the reasons."

Takeshi stopped ranting and realized he was speaking rather loudly, "Gomen, so what were the reasons?"

"You are funny and you are confident." Bronwen smiled. The other four just watch in silence. Yes, Satoshi even looked up from his book he was reading and watched the spectacle.

"I knew it was love at first sight!" Takeshi went on talking to himself as he walked to his seat.

"I think Saehara has a thing for American women." Risa whispered to Bronwen who laughed.

The morning went rather smoothly and only got better as the day progressed. Riku, Risa, Bronwen, and everyone else in the theatre class, except for Satoshi, were tense with worry about if they made the desired part or not.

"Okay class…" The sensei announced after lunch. "I have found the roles of our lead characters, Prince charming and Cinderella. But first," Sensei said. "Who here can tell me the story of Cinderella?" Bronwen, of course, raised her hand. "Yes, Skye-san?"

"The story of Cinderella begins with how she came to live with her evil step-mother and evil step-sisters. Her mother died of an illness when she was very young, her father remarried and soon he was taken by an illness as well. Her stepmother and stepsisters never really liked her. They were jealous of her beauty and charm, so they made her set to work on all of the housework. One day, Cinderella wished as hard as she could to do what she wanted and go to the Prince's ball. Her fairy Godmother heard her pleas of help and came to her aid. The Fairy Godmother granted her wish to go to the ball and soon Cinderella was decked out in a beautiful ball gown and had a carriage take her to the ball, but there was a slight catch. Fairy Godmother told Cinderella that the spell only worked till midnight. And-" Bronwen was stopped by the sensei.

"Arigatou, Skye-san. We don't want the whole story uncovered yet." The sensei smiled.

"Hai, sensei!" Bronwen sat back down.

"Now then, the role of Prince Charming is going to be Hiwatari Satoshi." This earned many fan girlish gasps from the girls of the class. "And the role of Cinderella will be played by none other than Skye Bronwen." Bronwen suddenly had all eyes of the class on her.

One of the girls nudged her and said, "You're so lucky! You get to work with Hiwatari-kun." She pouted.

Bronwen threw her head back and laughed, "Relax, it's just a play. There's nothing going on but acting, acting, and more acting."

"May I continue?" Sensei asked.

"Gomen nasai, sensei!" Bronwen stood up and bowed repeatedly.

"Sit back down, Skye-san. You are forgiven." Bronwen sat back down. "Now then, the role of the Stepmother is Harada Risa. The Fairy Godmother is Harada Riku. Niwa Daisuke will play Prince Charming's father. The part of the king's advisor is Saehara Takeshi." Takeshi is confused at this… he didn't try out for that part! "The stepsisters will be played by…" The rest of the class went like that and the actors got their scripts. Bronwen was very doomed feeling when she found out that her and Satoshi had two kissing scenes.

"His fan girls are going to hate me." Bronwen silently cried.

"Something wrong Bronwen-san?" Satoshi asked her as Bronwen got a worried look in her eye.

Bronwen jumped-Satoshi needed to stop scaring her, "No, everything's fine. Why would I be worried about anything?"

"Firstly, you said you were fine and I never accused you of being worried. Secondly, you looked like you thought you were being watched, that's all." Satoshi answered.

"Gomen nasai." Bronwen hung her head. "This whole girl living with guy business must be spreading rumors about us huh?" Satoshi looked at her. "I'm not trying to ruing your reputation or whatever, I'll leave. I didn't mean to impose." Bronwen bowed her head. "I won't be a nuisance to you any longer."

Satoshi is silent for a while, "Why would you think that?"

Bronwen looked up. "Well, it's just that you must have many girls that like you and many high ranking officials that know you, so I would tarnish-"

"Let them think what they want." Satoshi interrupted. "You can leave if you want, but I for one don't care what others think."

Bronwen thought for a second, "Satoshi, do you have a fan club here or something? Because, I'm scared there are a lot of girls staring at us."

Satoshi looked around and sure enough there were girls staring at them then looking away when Satoshi saw them. "I was wondering what had you so odd after we got the scripts."

"Yes, and you realize there are two kissing scenes?" Bronwen stated. "I'm scared what they'll do even if it is acting."

"If they do anything, the sensei will find out and suspend them." Satoshi waved it off.

Bronwen perked back up, "Thank you, Hiwatari-kun! You don't know how much I needed to hear something like that. Girls can get vicious and they can get vicious fast." Satoshi did not comment her on the last remark.

"Bronwen-san?" Risa asked.

"Hai, Risa?" Bronwen looked her direction.

"Would you help me practice my lines?"

"Of course! Let's get to it!" Bronwen jumped up. Risa and Bronwen opened their books to the first scene with them in it and began rehearsing until they got to the last scene.

"My daughters will be married to the prince, Cinderella. You are not a child I even wanted, so why could I ever wish you happiness?" Risa said.

"Cut. Risa, you're not sounding evil enough at all." Bronwen stopped. "You are the villain of the story so it has to sound like you're laughing at me and scolding me at the same time when you say that line. Otherwise it just sounds like you're asking me a question. I'm sorry if that was a bit too bold of me." Bronwen apologized.

"Oh, no! It was actually very helpful!" Risa said before Riku called her. "Coming, Riku!" Risa ran up to Riku, who looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you all of a sudden so buddy-buddy with Bronwen?" Riku eyed her.

"Well, I thought about what you said last night and decided to give her a fighting chance if she was who I thought she was like." Risa smiled.

"Fighting chance?" Riku said. "You're still as hopeless as ever." Riku bumped into Daisuke as she turned around. "Gomen, Daisuke-kun."

"It's all alright, Riku-san. I'm the one at fault anyway." Daisuke smiled.

"Alright then." Riku then walked off and Risa went to return to Bronwen to finish the scenes that they had.

**Risa disliking Bronwen? Could Bronwen be Twyla, the peacemaker?**

_You are getting smarter! I'm glad._

**Hey!**

_It was just an observation._

**But if it is Bronwen, then isn't she in danger if she's living with Satoshi? I mean, he is Krad after all.**

_We'll have to see how it all works out Dai. _Daisuke sighed inwardly and continued his thoughts.

**Back with Risa and Bronwen:**

"… How could I ever wish you happiness?" Risa scoffed while laughing.

Bronwen hugged her, "You did it! Yay! Good job, Risa-san!"

"Well, I had help with it, so it's only right if I get it the next time." Risa smiled.

"You're going to love your costume. I think you're going to look fantastic in it."

"I hope so the way you're ranting about it."

"Okay, so we have one last scene together, but there's one problem." Bronwen said.

"What?"

"We'll need Prince Charming."

"Oh, well, let's go ask Hiwatari-kun if he would like to practice the last scene with us." Risa said as she walked towards him. "Hiwatari-kun, will you rehearse the last scene with us?"

"The last one with you in it?" Satoshi clarified.

"Hai." Risa answered.

"Very well." Satoshi stood up.

"Okay so whose line is it first?" Bronwen asked flipping to the page.

"I believe it's mine." Risa answered.

"Okay, go ahead and start…"

Risa cleared her throat and began, "Cinderella! What are you doing! Get back to work, you insolent child!"

"I believe I asked for every maiden's foot to be fit. Is that not correct, Baroness?" Satoshi said.

"I-uh… It was nothing of the sort, your majesty. I love my dear Cinderella to death!"

"Oh, is that what you were thinking when you locked me in a closet?" Bronwen said.

"You brat!" Risa hollered. "Uh, do we need to actually do the actions?" Risa asked.

"Let's try it, don't worry. I've got the slap covered." Bronwen winked. "Continue."

"You brat!" Risa fake slapped Bronwen and Bronwen proceeded to fake cry out.

"Baroness, if you lay a hand on her again, there will be severe consequences." Satoshi caught Risa's hand as she put her hand up for a second blow. Risa yanked her arm away and sat down in her chair (desk) rather huffily.

Bronwen laughed at this. "I'm sorry." Bronwen said to the confused faces staring at her. "This is why I love acting. Being someone you're not and getting away with it." Bronwen laughed again.

"May we continue now?" Satoshi said.

"Oh, hai. Gomen." Bronwen said.

Satoshi picked up the 'slipper' and proceeded to put it on Bronwen's foot. "Look at that." Satoshi laughed. "It fits." He smiled, "What is your name?"

"My name is Cinderella." Bronwen said smiling as well.

"Well then, Cinderella…" Satoshi got on one knee. "Will you be my bride, my queen, and my wife?"

Bronwen fake sniffled, "Yes. Yes I will!" Satoshi then took a moment to look over his next line and all of a sudden embraced Bronwen. Bronwen was surprised but found that it was in the part. Satoshi released her and Bronwen smiled at Risa.

"Yeah! We've got this!" Risa cheered right before they all heard clapping from their sensei.

"You three were very good for looking at your parts the first time!" Sensei praised while she clapped vigorously.

Bronwen rubbed the back of her head. "Arigatou, sensei."

"Now I want three times that energy when we start getting it onstage." Sensei said.

"Yes ma'am!" Bronwen answered.

The rest of the school day went well, Bronwen soon found that she was supposed to stay after school for the art club tomorrow.

**After school an hour before Dark was supposed to hit his next target:**

"Hey Satoshi are you finished with your homework?" Bronwen asked.

"Yes. Did you want something?" Satoshi answered.

"Yes, actually I wanted to know if you were ready for dinner." Bronwen replied.

"I suppose so." Satoshi got up.

"Great. Just let me go change and we can eat." Bronwen took off her apron and headed for her room. Bronwen came back out a few minutes later in a silver turtleneck (with elbow length sleeves), black slacks that had silver stripes, and flat style shoes. "If the media comes, I don't want to look like I'm ready for bed." Bronwen answered him putting her hair up in a ponytail. "Gomen if I made you wait." They sat down and started eating the leftovers from last night. Leftovers never hurt anyone! Once they finished them off, Bronwen and Satoshi headed out the door towards the Fina Kuri museum once again for a different piece of artwork, the 'The Shining' painting. They get to the museum and Satoshi all of a sudden disappeared on Bronwen.

**Oh well, this gives me the opportunity to get inside and hide before Dark and Krad get here.**

_We have to go in the alley first, Bronwen._

**I know that Twyla.**

_It was just a reminder._

**Ready?**

_When have I ever answered no?_

Bronwen smiled and headed towards the alley and checked to see if anyone was in sight or hearing range. Bronwen gave power over to Twyla and they ascended up to the roof. Twyla quietly walked the roof and made her way to the door.

Satoshi opened the back door of the building carefully and walked to the exhibit where the guards were waiting for his orders.

"Commander Hiwatari, what do you instruct us to do?"

"Guard the door and the roof. I don't want anyone to be oblivious like last time."

"Yes sir." They marched off.

"Darn wings." Twyla muttered. "Why can't we transform?"

**Because Dark could be right behind you or Krad could be waiting at the end of the tunnel. Do I need to keep explaining this?**

_Maybe…_

Twyla looked ahead of herself again and found someone crawling in the same tunnel herself. "Dark, is that you?" Twyla whispered.

The winged person stopped. "As a matter of fact, yes. Ladies first." He went back into the connecting tunnel.

"Just keep going, Dark-san" Twyla said. "I'm as stupid Einstein when it comes to womanizers."

"That cut me real deep, Twyla-san." Dark said sarcastically. "That's what you say when we haven't seen each other in, what… forty years?"

"It's been that long? I didn't notice." Twyla whispered back. Dark climbed out of the ventilation system and was followed by Twyla.

"You know we're on separate sides tonight, right?" Twyla asked.

"I thought as much. " Dark answered. "What about Krad though? He's always wanted to kill you."

"Well, he's going to have my help, whether he likes it or not." Twyla answered.

"Just so you know, Twyla-san. My master knows who you are." Dark said.

"Damn." Twyla answered. "Oh well, so long as he let's me know who he is sometime soon. I'm fine with it. Not like we're going to turn each other in." Twyla and Dark heard screaming in a nearby hall.

"Krad's coming." Dark answered.

"Is his master that unwilling to let him out?" Twyla asked shocked.

"You have no idea." Dark said as the door burst open to reveal Krad in all of his evil glory.

"Well, well, I see my guests have arrived to steal another creation of the Hikari's."

"Krad, I'm on your side tonight. In fact Dark hasn't touched the painting yet." Twyla said as she saw Dark run to the painting. Twyla beat him to it. "It's not going to be easy for you tonight, Dark."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Dark backed up and began fighting Twyla. He threw feather daggers at her and Twyla dodged then countered his attacks.

"TIIIII!" Twyla attacked with her sonic voice, which knocked him the ground for a few moments. Krad knocked her out of the way. "This is my fight, wench! Out of the way!" Twyla was sent sailing through the air as Krad directed an energy ball at her and let it go. Twyla was hit by ball of light and screamed in pain. It was like the light was tearing her up from the inside out. Just as she reached the point to where she would be critically injured, Dark knocked her out of it.

"Arigatou, Dark-san. You'd think someone would like help when offered. Twyla sent a feather flying above the painting just as Dark made to grab it. The feather put up a shield or barrier and Dark was shocked by it when he attempted to take The Shining.

"Ahh!" Dark yelled as he was struck by the shock.

"I told you, Dark-san… You won't be getting it tonight." Twyla coughed out. Twyla stood up, her legs shaking terribly. "I don't care if Krad doesn't want my help. I have order to maintain."

"You really are a piece of work, Twyla-san." Krad laughed. "But when I said don't get in my way… I meant it." Twyla turned around to come face to face with Krad.

"And just what will you do about it?" Twyla wheezed.

"Bold talk for some one in such condition as yourself." Krad smirked and he pulled his sword out and Twyla jumped away hoping he'd miss.

He didn't. Twyla was too slow and Krad got her upper right arm with the tip of his sword. Krad laughed at her efforts. Twyla pulled out another feather and put it to her lips and blew. This sent off a high-pitched whistle that broke all of the windows in the room, which no doubt, the security heard. Krad glared at Twyla and made a lunge for her. Twyla was so weak after using all of her energy she couldn't do anything to block the attack on her as Krad punch Twyla in the stomach. Her eyes went wide for a moment, felt someone carry her off, and then her entire world went black.

**Author's Note: Ooh! A cliff hanger! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

** In the Sunlight**

By: AdorableChibi09

CH.4: PHEW!

"Oooowww…" Bronwen moaned the next morning as she tried to lift her head up.

"Oh! Good you're awake! I thought I'd have to go get Towa in a few more moments." Bronwen heard a woman say.

"W-Where am I?" Bronwen struggled to get up, but found it extremely painful on her back. "Ite!"

"Don't move, Skye-san." The woman put her hand on her shoulder. "You are at the Niwa residence. I'm Niwa Emiko. Daisuke's mother."

"Niwa residence!" Bronwen bolted up to feel a searing pain in her back again.

"Calm down, Skye-san. Here have some tea." Emiko held a cup out to her. Bronwen took it graciously.

"How did I get here?" Bronwen asked.

"Dark, brought you here." Emiko smiled. "I must admit that I was quite shocked to see you in that state."

"Well, I don't remember anything except for Krad attacking me." Bronwen said. "So does this mean that Daisuke is Dark?"

"Hai, Bronwen-san." Bronwen heard a familiar voice.

"Daisuke-kun, I never would've guessed." Bronwen laughed, then something registered into her head. "Oh my God! Satoshi! He's going to wonder! What will I say? How will I explain this to my sensei? "

"Bronwen-san!" Daisuke stopped her in her rant. "Calm down. We've got everything under control. We sent Wiz up to the Harada house to pose as you and they've called Satoshi to tell him that you were staying down there."

"What about my school uniform?"

"Dark-san got all of your school things."

"And the bloody clothes from last night?" Bronwen wanted to make sure.

"Washed and brand new! You can't even tell that they were ripped!" Emiko said proudly.

Bronwen relaxed, "Today is swimming day in athletics…"

"He also got your cap and swim suit." Daisuke nodded.

"I'm injured! How am I going to explain it to coach!" Bronwen pointed to her back and arm and anywhere else that hurt.

"Oh, yes! Umm, you'll have to say the truth, but not the whole truth." Emiko answered.

"What? That someone tried to kill me?" Bronwen nodded. "Okay, I can do that… I guess I should go change. What time is it?"

"It's an hour and a half before you need to get to school and your clothes are right by the nightstand." Bronwen got up painfully and limped over to the bathroom. Yes, apparently she twisted her ankle as well. As if her day could get any better! Let's have it rain too! Bronwen walked into the bathroom to see through the window that it was pouring rain. It wasn't supposed to be literal!

**Twyla, are you okay?**

_Still a little weak, so don't ask me to do anything._

**Just checking.**

Bronwen went back to changing and found that there was a change of underwear as well. Bronwen felt like murdering Dark right about then.

**That, pervert! He only did it so that he could go through my underwear! **

Bronwen continued fuming and when she came out, she sought out Dark/Daisuke. Was he going to pay!

"Hey, Daisuke-kun?" Bronwen asked a little _too _sweetly

"Hai, Skye-san?"

"Could you hit Dark-san for me. Please?"

"Doushite?"

"Because, that pervert went through my lingerie." Bronwen clenched her fists.

"Ah, I see. Don't worry. I'll have my mother do it after I transform. Although I'd feel the pain as well." Daisuke smiled.

"Arigatou, Daisuke-kun." Bronwen bowed. "You are a kind king." Bronwen smirked when Daisuke blushed. "Well, you _are _a king in the play, right?"

"Hai, Bronwen-san." Daisuke smiled. "Are you hungry? Breakfast is ready."

"Hai! I am. Arigatou, Daisuke-kun!" Bronwen hugged Daisuke, which caused him to blush. "Was it that loud?"

"No. I was just wondering." Daisuke chuckled. Both him and Bronwen made their way downstairs to the aroma of many good hearty breakfast smells. (AN: I don't know what a traditional Japanese breakfast is so just picture one, 'kay? Just pretend it's like an American one though if you can't either.) After breakfast was eaten and Bronwen and Daisuke were about to leave, Bronwen froze in her steps (more like limps).

"Something wrong, Bronwen-san?" Daisuke asked.

"How will me and Wiz change places and why don't-"

"It's all taken care of Bronwen-san." Daisuke reassured. "Wiz has been instructed to leave Riku and Risa in the morning and meet up with us as we get to school."

"Oh. Okay then." Bronwen nodded. She was on edge today and had fairly good reason to be. Her identity could be found out today by the students at Azumano- or worse! That Krad guy! Man, was she stressed!

**Maybe if I sing some songs or hum something even. Yeah, that might work. What can I hum to get calm enough though? Think American songs, or maybe a Cinderella song? Oh, I don't know! Phantom of the Opera? Yeah, that stuff works like a charm! **

And so Bronwen began humming Masquerade only to receive a look from Daisuke and a pain in her neck and back from last night. "What is it?" Bronwen asked.

"Why are you humming?"

"Because it calms me down, not to mention happy when I'm under stress." Bronwen nodded. "Gomen nasai, if it's bothering you."

"No not at all! I just didn't recognize the song. Is it American?"

"Well, it's just the melody from the song Masquerade which is in the play Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh. I've never seen it. " He answered.

"Well, I actually brought it from home, so you can borrow it if you'd like." Bronwen offered.

"But it's not in Japanese…"

"You can practice your English while you're at it." Bronwen waved a hand earning more pain in her neck and back as she limped along. Daisuke sweat-dropped.

"Would you like some help with your walking?"

"Not really. I've got a few pinch nerves and it's a bit hard to even talk let alone lift an arm or leg." Bronwen smiled. "Don't worry. I can handle this thing." Bronwen then again froze in her limps.

"Bronwen-san?" Daisuke asked as he stopped with her.

"How am I going to explain these injuries to Riku and Risa?" Bronwen asked.

"Wiz had to copy your injuries onto himself."

"Aww! That poor little guy! Was he in pain?" Bronwen didn't like the idea of what Wiz did.

"We had to make it believable. That's what the power of the Niwas can do for you." Daisuke smiled. "Hey look, it's Wiz!"

"Wiz! Oh, come here you cutie pie!" Bronwen hugged Wiz and apologized for making Wiz go through that pain for her. That cute little furry guy didn't deserve it! All Bronwen got in return were extremely kawaii Kyus and a hug in return. They get to school and see Riku and Risa sitting on the bench waiting anxiously for someone.

"Konichiwa, who're you waiting for?" Bronwen called. Again receiving pain in her neck and back.

"You, you dummy!" Riku yelled.

"We were worried!" Risa agreed. "You shouldn't be doing that with your injuries! Come on we'll get you a wheel chair so you can get to class easier." Risa ran to the nurse's office as they reached the twins. Bronwen sighed. She didn't really need it. She got here just fine, didn't she?

"I'm fine." Bronwen said as she straightened up and tried not to limp to the bench three feet in front of her and end up feeling something like her back and neck were being pulled off of her and a throbbing in her ankle. "Then again… maybe I should just take the chikushou thing." Bronwen mumbled loud enough for Riku to hear.

"Darn right you should!" Riku scolded. "What did you think you were doing leaving before we woke up with the kind of pain you're in?"

Bronwen sighed and shook her head as she failed to notice the shadow that loomed over her. "What happened to you, Bronwen-san?" Satoshi asked.

Bronwen jerked her head up-he had scared her yet again… bad move.

"I was attacked last night when I was walking to the Harada house." Bronwen said.

"Who did it?"

"I don't know, but he was one mean S.O.B. if you ask me."

"Here's that wheel chair, Bronwen-san. Get in now!" Risa pointed to the seat as she noticed Bronwen's flinch as she said wheel chair. "What?"

"That thing makes people look so crippled!" Bronwen whined.

"Bronwen-san. Do you have any description of him? He shouldn't roam free that much is certain." Satoshi examined her wounds.

"All I remember is that he had blonde hair. Now can we please stop fussing over this?" Bronwen asked before the bell rang. **Thank you, God! You must love me today! I swear, I'll never steal more than one free sample from a shop again! Sorry, you know I'm not big on praying.**

"Skye-san! In the chair… Now!" Risa yelled and pointed to the seat again. Bronwen had no choice but to comply or else receive more injuries from Risa.

"Alright, hang on." Bronwen hoisted herself up and sat in the… wheelchair. Risa tried pushing it up the ramp, but failed… she wasn't very strong. In fact, she had no muscle in her arms what so ever.

"Harada-san, I can take Skye-san." Satoshi offered. Bronwen tensed up. Oh great! Now she was going to be interrogated most likely!

"Arigatou, Hiwatari-kun." Risa said and walked off to class with Riku and Daisuke.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me about this?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, I didn't want you to worry. I survived, didn't I?" Bronwen pointed out.

"You could've died." Bronwen took a moment to let his words sink in.

"You're right. I could've. Gomen nasai, Hiwatari-kun." Bronwen hung her head. "If something like this happens again, I promise you that I will inform you. In fact, how about we make a pact. No more secrets. We live together, we're not neighbors. Deal?" Bronwen held her hand out over her shoulder.

**Ouch!**

Satoshi took her hand. "Deal." They shook. They made their way through the hall with no difficulty as people stopped to stare at Bronwen and Satoshi and start whispering. When they got to the classroom, it only got worse as all the girls and some of the guys came up to her after Satoshi left and started saying how sorry they were that that happened to her.

"Bronwen-san!" Takeshi ran up to her. "What happened to you? Who did this to you? Do you know what they looked like?"

"Calm down, Saehara-kun." Bronwen put her hands up to signal she wanted quiet. "First of all, yes, someone tried to kill me while I was out last night, I have no idea who did it, and all I have to go on is that they had blonde hair." Bronwen said. "Oh and he was tall and strong. I don't know if that helps any."

"Oh, Bronwen-san." Takeshi hugged her. "You act like it's no big deal. You could have died and yet you seem unaffected!"

"Saehara-kun?" Bronwen asked.

"Hai, Skye-san?" Takeshi looked into her eyes, still holding her tight.

"You're hurting me." Bronwen chuckled before a girl came in with the nurse and pointed at her.

**Great. Now I have to tell the teachers.**

"Here she is, togi sensei." The girl had blonde hair in a ponytail like Bronwen often had (minus the pink halo), but was short, and had green eyes.

"Arigatou, Keiko-san, but I don't really need the togi sensei to look at me."

"Nonsense, child!" The nurse looked at the bandages. "You've already reopened some of the injuries! Come come!" She wheeled her out of the classroom. "Keiko, please take notes for miss Bronwen." She more demanded than asked.

"Hai, togi sensei." Keiko replied.

**After Bronwen got her bandages redone:**

"…And then you'll see here that the coefficient is multiplied by the proton number- Oh hello, Bronwen-chan. Welcome back. Take a seat next to Saehara-kun over there - and therefore the proton number is the same as the…" biology was the same as always. Boring. Bronwen sat and took the notes so that she could study however. As class ended and as the teachers were changing classes, Keiko gave Bronwen her notes from biology and Takeshi passed her a note of his own. Wow! Keiko's notes were far better than her own and more organized.

"Hey, Keiko-san?"

"Hai?"

"Do you mind if from now on I make copies of your notes? They're better than mine and neater in handwriting." Bronwen asked.

"Daijoubu. That's fine with me. So long as I get them back." Keiko nodded.

"Arigatou." Bronwen then turned to her note that Takeshi passed to her.

_**I hope you are feeling better now that your bandages are redone. So, when would you like to have the date?**_

_**Saehara**_

How about when Dark isn't going to steal something?

_**How about this Saturday night at 7 pm? Meet me at the park at 6:15. Oh! And dress nicely.**_

Formal nice or casual nice?

_**I'd say something in between. Can't wait to see you then!**_

_**Saehara**_

Bronwen put it in her pocket only to receive another note, but this time from Risa.

_**What was that about? Giggles.**_

It was just about the date I have with Takeshi.

_**Ooh! So what's going to happen?**_

Don't know, but it is something nice.

_**How nice do you think it's going to be?**_

Well, what did Saehara think was nice?

_**Good question… I d k, maybe a picnic in the park? **_

When we are going to be dressed so nicely?

_**Well, it was just a suggestion!**_

I know that. So far, it's all a big surprise. I'll let you in on what happens after the date though. You'll be the first to know!

_**I better be! **_

Lol.

Risa put the note in her binder as the teacher came in. Now onto English! Bronwen actually liked this subject.

**After lunch in Theatre class: **

"Bronwen-chan! What happened to you?" The sensei asked rather shaken up.

"Oh. Someone just tried to kill me. That dude had some serious anger management issues" Bronwen joked.

"That's nothing to joke about, Skye-san." Sensei said. "You could have died."

"I'm trying to lighten the darn mood okay?" Bronwen said. "Sometimes things are just too serious so I try and lighten it up a bit. I'm not going to go unscathed from this deal. Can't I just try and work through my own fear here!" Bronwen was at the point of tears. "Gomen nasai, but I need to handle this my way too." Bronwen sighed. Glad she got that out of her system, but what would the sensei say?

"That's respectable, Skye-san. Are you okay enough to where you can rehearse?"

"Yahari." Bronwen nodded. "Of course I am."

"Good, now someone get her up here on the stage so that we can begin?" Sensei instructed. "We're just going to go through the lines for now until you are back up on your feet, Bronwen-chan."

Bronwen was wheeled onto center stage and began.

"DONG! DONG!" Someone off stage yelled to signal the clock tower. Bronwen gasped.

"Oh, I hear you, you old tyrant of the morning! I don't need orders from you either. I get enough here at home! I was having such a good dream too!"

"What kinda dream were ya havin' Cinderelley?" A mouse walked in.

"Nuh uh! Can't tell, Jaq." Bronwen waggled her finger.

"Well, why not?"

"Because then it won't come true." Bronwen nodded. "After all –are we going to be singing now or later, sensei?" Bronwen paused.

"Just read the script for now. We'll sing later."

"Okay." Bronwen goes to the next line. "Now it's off to my morning chores-"

"But, Cinderelley! We come with news! We have a visitor!"

"Oh, a visitor? Well, she'll need a dress and-"

"No! A he! A he!" Jaq corrected.

"Oh, well then he'll need a shirt, some pants, maybe even a jacket and some shoes. Now where is he?"

"He's in a trap!"

"A trap!" Bronwen sounded alarmed. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Is it on the way downstairs?"

"Yes. Yes." The mouse replied. And they exited the stage.

"I would like to run that scene one more time. The mouse needs to already be there onstage when the clock dongs." Sensei said. "From the top!"

They ran the scene many times until Bronwen had it memorized and the mice started sounding like mice. Now they were on the ball scene so that everyone could at least get some reading done. Bronwen, Risa, Keiko, and the other step sister Ai put on robes to pose as the dresses for now.

"The stage is ready! Take your places and start at the top of scene five!" Sensei called. They walked out onto the stage and began.

"Introducing the Madam Ariel and her daughter Delores!" Satoshi bowed to her as she bowed and yawned. He looked up to the balcony at Daisuke.

"That boy is just incompetent! He has to find interest in at least ONE girl here!" Daisuke pounded his fist on the railing.

"Sir, I warned you that this might happen. But you simply didn't listen. You were so intent on having grand kids-" Takeshi is stopped by Daisuke pulling his collar down.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all sir I was simply just stating a simple fact." Takeshi answered. "You had the moment planned out in your head. I can see it now…"

"Introducing the Baroness Schrader and her daughters Anastasia and Trizzelle!" The guy who was playing the announcer boomed.

"There he is…" Takeshi continued. "He's just going through this whole thing politely. And suddenly, he looks up." Satoshi looked up and paused from his bow. "There she is! The girl of his dreams! He has to know who she is!" Satoshi walked over to Bronwen who curtsied (in the wheelchair) and he in turn bowed. Satoshi took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes!" Daisuke cheered.

"What is it, Sire?" Takeshi asked.

"What is it? Take a look at THAT you pompous win bag!" Daisuke shoved Takeshi's head in the direction.

"Well, I'll be-"

"Now then I'm going to go to bed. Wake me up as soon as that boy proposes! Oh... and John? DON'T mess this up." Daisuke walked off the balcony to leave a very scared Takeshi. They were going to continue, but the bell rang and the teachers had to change classes.

**After school: **

"Satoshi, I'll meet you back at the apartment. I have to stay for the art club today." Bronwen told Satoshi as he started wheeling her out.

"Ah, you're in the art club too, Bronwen-san?" Daisuke asked.

"Hai!" Bronwen answered. "Would you mind if I came with you to the meeting?"

"Not at all."

"Arigatou, Daisuke-kun. Satoshi-kun, I'll see you later okay?" With that Daisuke and Bronwen went down to the art room no one was around to hear their conversation since it was after school…Although they didn't notice the figure that was following them.

"I've heard of the Niwas stealing the art but not making the art." Bronwen laughed.

"It's a new hobby I've developed." Daisuke smiled.

"Either way, I haven't thanked you for saving me last night I really would have died. Arigatou Daisuke-kun and Dark-san." Bronwen smiled.

"You're welcome Bronwen-san." Daisuke smiled in return. "Don't worry, Dark and I will keep an eye out for you from now on."

"Looks like Dark has another girl in his sights now, right?" Bronwen teased.

"Hey, that's Dark! Not me!" Daisuke defended.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Bronwen laughed. "You should've seen your face! That was priceless. Don't worry. I wasn't pointing the finger at you. Just Dark-san." Bronwen laughed some more. "No need to get so flustered." They entered the room and began to paint something they were in the mood for. Hardly anyone ever used this room that was in the club. Most other people were outside painting the still cloudy sky from this morning. It was beautiful, but not to Bronwen's standards in her painting. She thought she'd have some fun in the first five minutes so she wrote a little something on the canvas.

"Heyyy, Daisuke-kun?" Bronwen asked.

"Hai?" Daisuke turned back to see the words 'DAISUKE-KUN + HARADA-SAN FOREVER.' Written on the canvas. "Wha-! H-How did you know I had a crush on Riku-san?"

"So it's RIKU, huh? I thought it was one of them, but I wasn't sure. Thank you!" Bronwen smiled teasingly.

"Now hold on a minute, Bronwen-san-"

"Ooh! Wait till I tell her!"

"Please don't."

"Aww! But I want to hook you two up! Is that such a crime?" Bronwen whined.

"I would like to tell her when I'm ready."

"Chikushou. Fine, I won't interfere." Bronwen said.

"Arigatou, Skye-san."

"Yeah, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." Bronwen answered. "So what do you plan on drawing?"

"I don't know yet. Doushite?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, I was just curious. I don't really think an artist ever knows what they're drawing until they come up with something that inspires them, huh?"

"I guess you're right." Daisuke said and they went into the silence of the painting. The figure outside felt the vibration of their phone.

"Hello?" They whispered.

"I've been hearing rumors about another winged being. They are interfering and sometimes helping Dark. They must be destroyed. Have you gotten any leads yet?" The voice answered.

"I have my suspicions." She whispered. "I need more time to confirm them."

"That is fine, but remember… you don't have much left. Confirm them and then you will be freed from your prison which you call a portrait." With that the man hung up.

"I will not be put into that… thing again. It held me captive for many years. I will be able to live freely once again. Just you wait, Twyla." With that, she stalked out of the school to think of a plan to figure out who Twyla was.

A few minutes later, Daisuke and Bronwen had finished their paintings and were standing in front of each other ready to show what they had created on the canvas.

"Ready, set, show!" Bronwen said and they turned the canvases around to see that Daisuke had painted a portrait of her, Satoshi, him, Riku, Risa, and Takeshi. That certainly looked like what they would do in a picture. Bronwen had painted a group of honeysuckles and around the honeysuckles were a hummingbird and a honeybee. "Daisuke-kun! That looks so good! Like an actual picture was taken!" Bronwen praised.

"Your picture is actually very good too. Why'd you decide to paint that?" Daisuke asked.

"Just to remind me of old times with my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, my twin."

"Why?" Daisuke asked.

"She's dead." Bronwen replied silently. Daisuke remained silent. "I remember that we had little nicknames that we would call each other by. I was her hummingbird and she was my honeybee. Strange I know, but they stuck like glue when we started using them. I was always zipping in and out of the house and hovering by the food source when it was out. She was always just wandering around the house and taking food when she needed it from the fridge. We were hell for the housekeepers." Bronwen laughed at the memories then looked over to Daisuke. "I'm sorry to bring this up. I probably sound pretty depressed. Gomen nasai."

"No it's okay. In fact, is it okay if we give each other our pictures?" Daisuke said. "I like your painting and you like mine. So let's trade."

"You like this that much?"

"Yes, but if you want to keep it I can even go copy it on the machine and have you sign it at the bottom." Daisuke offered.

"I would like that very much." Bronwen nodded. "Arigatou, Daisuke-kun."

Bronwen signed the bottom of her painting and wheeled back to the apartment with her original and Daisuke's painting. Bronwen wheeled into the place she called home and greeted Satoshi. "Hey there! I'm back." Bronwen smiled at Satoshi.

"Come here. Your bandages need to be changed." Satoshi motioned for her to come sit on the couch. Bronwen got out of her wheelchair and limped over to the couch. "If you can walk like that, why do you need a wheelchair?"

"Are you kidding? If I had even made to get out of that chair Risa would've made sure that I had enough injuries to keep me in that thing!" Bronwen said as Satoshi placed a rather large band-aid on Bronwen's head.

"Roll up your sleeve." Satoshi instructed and Bronwen did so. Satoshi's eyes flashed suspiciously at the sight.

"Yeah, he got me good there."

"That's very deep. Was he coming at you with a…"

"Butcher knife? I don't know. I never really saw what he we trying to get me with." Bronwen said.

"I was going to say sword."

"Why?" Bronwen asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Satoshi answered and continued to bandage her arm.

**Author's Note: Please review! I would really like to know what you think of my work! I shall update my other fanfics soon!**


End file.
